Lava Fuoco di Vesta
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10127 |no = 1491 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Addestrata come spadaccina letale, Lava ha adempiuto perfettamente a ogni suo singolo compito durante la guerra contro gli dèi. Se avesse visto il suo futuro al fianco di Vargas, l’unico uomo che lei abbia mai rispettato, continuando così a servire l’Impero di Agni da cavaliere, sarebbe cresciuta molto sia personalmente che professionalmente. Lei e Vargas sarebbero stati visti come i guerrieri migliori dell’Ordine dell’Impero di Agni, mantenendo viva la fiamma della speranza per il popolo. |summon = Quell’uomo sa guardare solo avanti... Quindi a me non resta che guardargli le spalle. |fusion = Il fuoco che brucia dentro di me non conosce limiti! Ora, dammi altro potere! |evolution = Posso comunque volare senza ali! Sapevo fin dall'inizio che c'era cose più potenti delle ali a questo mondo. |hp_base = 6091 |atk_base = 2532 |def_base = 2218 |rec_base = 2000 |hp_lord = 7923 |atk_lord = 3136 |def_lord = 2772 |rec_lord = 2489 |hp_anima = 9040 |rec_anima = 2191 |atk_breaker = 3434 |def_breaker = 2474 |def_guardian = 3070 |atk_guardian = 2836 |hp_oracle = 7773 |rec_oracle = 2936 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Rabbia della Fiamma Suprema |lsdescription = +100% ATT e +30% PS massimi per le creature di fuoco; +50% ATT; +30% PS massimi; enorme aumento ATT BB; notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 200% boost to BB Atk, 6 BC fill each turn |bb = Dísir cremisi |bbdescription = Combo di 17 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF agli attacchi per 2 turni; notevole aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT delle creature di fuoco per 3 turni |bbnote = 120% boost to Atk of Fire types, 350% boost to BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Elio finale |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; aggiunge Ignora DIF agli attacchi per 2 turni; notevole aumento ATT BB e considerevole aumento dell'ATT delle creature di fuoco per 3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 120% boost to Atk of Fire types, 400% boost to BB Atk, 2~3 BC fill on Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Garuda ardente |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 26 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT BB per 3 turni; enorme aumento danni da Scintilla per 3 turni; enorme aumento ATT delle creature di fuoco per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk of Fire types, 500% boost to BB Atk, 250% boost to Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Fiamme senza eguali |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB e possono ripristinare i PS |esnote = 50% boost to Atk and Def, 25% chance to heal 20% of HP from damage taken, 2~3 BC fill when damage taken |bb1 = * * * |bb10 = * * * |sbb1 = * * * * |sbb10 = * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * |evofrom = 10126 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = +70% Danni Scintilla |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Incrementa i danni Scintilla da 70% a 100% |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill3_cat = Danno Critico |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta il danno dei colpi critici |omniskill3_1_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill4_cat = Aumento Danni |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aumenta il danno elementale |omniskill4_1_note = Aumenta del 50% |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 80 |omniskill5_1_desc = Probabile resistenza contro 1 KO |omniskill5_1_note = Probabilità del 50% di attivazione |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenzia l'aumento di ATT delle unità Fuoco in BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = Incremento del 30%, aumento del 150% totale |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Potenzia l'aumento di moltiplicatore BB in BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill5_3_note = Incremento del 50%, aumento del 400% in BB, del 450% in SBB, del 550% in UBB totali |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Aggiunge aumento barra BB in BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Riempie 8 CB |howtoget = |notes = |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - +70% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *40 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento del moltiplicatore BB in BB/SBB/UBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge aumento barra BB in BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - +70% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *10 Sp - Aumenta il danno elementale *40 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento del moltiplicatore BB in BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 3 (Monofuoco)= *20 Sp - +50% ATT *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - +70% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento ATT delle unità fuoco a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento del moltiplicatore BB in BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 4 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - +70% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Incrementa i danni da Scintilla da +70% a +100% *20 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento ATT delle unità fuoco a BB/SBB *40 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento del moltiplicatore BB in BB/SBB/UBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge aumento barra BB in BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' |addcat = Mastini della Guerra |addcatname = Lava Omni }}